Top Warden: Keitaro Urashima
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Keitaro wants to achieve his dream of being a warden. With Kanako there to help, his dream will be realized. Contains elements from one piece, but no characters. Bashing of multiple people. Devil fruit using Keitaro and Kanako.
1. Chapter 1

Top warden, Keitaro Urashima

chapter 1

hey people, I present to you, my first love hina and one piece crossover. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small young boy with brown hair and wearing glasses could be seen playing in the sandbox with a girl around his age that had black hair that went a little past her shoulders. Both were smiling as they worked on making a sand castle.

"This is starting to look great, Kanako." replied the boy who added some more sand to the wall of the castle.

"Thank you, Onii-san." replied Kanako who had a light tint of red around her cheeks as she and her brother continued to work in the sand.

While they made sure the castle wouldn't fall, Kanako mustered up the courage to say what she had to say and turned to her brother. "Onii-san?"

"Yes Kanako." replied Keitaro turning to his little sister.

"Do you promise we'll always be together?" asked Kanako to her big brother.

"I promise." replied Keitaro who walked over to her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned with a little more red on her face than before.

"Kids! You're favorite show is on!" yelled their mother who knew they didn't want to miss a single episode.

Keitaro and Kanako rushed out of the sandbox and ran into the house just as their show came on. They sat with anticipation as the show began to display a man wearing a bullet proof vest and was on the hunt for a runaway criminal. This show seemed to always get them excited as they were both fascinated with different aspects of the show.

Keitaro liked it because it showed great characters, all in the pursuit of upholding justice against criminals who had done wrong. The real twist was the character was not just a cop, but also a full time warden for the prison he sends the criminals to. In a way, he was like a shepherd just trying to get the sheep back in the pen.

Kanako enjoyed it because the police showcased different kinds of martial arts. Specifically made for stopping criminals, but enjoyable nonetheless.

As they saw the main character capture the criminal, Keitaro stood up with a determined look on his face.

"What is it, Onii-san?" asked Kanako.

"Kanako, I'm gonna grow up and be like that." replied Keitaro pointing at the tv.

Kanako gave her brother a confused look before he continued. "I plan to be like him, and make sure all criminals are put in jail." clarified Keitaro.

Kanako smiled at her brothers determination and stood up as well. "And I'll be there to help, Onii-san." replied Kanako.

Keitaro smiled at Kanako and gave her a brief hug, which felt much longer to Kanako. The scene seemed to darken til there was nothing left.

(Present Time)

Keitaro opened his eyes and sat up in the bed he was in. He put his glasses on and looked down to see his little sister. Kanako held onto him even after he had woken up and had a content smile on her face.

It was actually a common thing to see his sister in the same bed as him. Ever since she was little, she had wanted to stay close to him, especially if it happened to be thundering outside. He merely saw it as her wanting to stay close while others would easily see through to what was really going on.

Keitaro smiled at the fond memory and promise they made together. They may have been young, but they stayed true to their words.

Kanako opened her eyes and saw her big brother looking down at her with a smile on his face. "Morning, Onii-san." greeted Kanako sitting up and revealing her clothing, which consisted of a black shirt that was larger than her, her brothers who wanted to make sure she was warm, and some white shorts that let her feel her brothers warmth.

"Morning, Kanako." replied Keitaro who got up from his bed and began to get dressed for the day, all while Kanako sat in the bed and enjoyed the view. Again, something he didn't mind seeing how they were siblings.

Kanako covered up her mouth while her brother continued to get dressed. Behind the sheet was a cheshire grin on her face at what she was watching. Her brother may have been oblivious to how she felt for years, but as they got older, she was ready to commence her own operation called, "Brother catcher."

Keitaro finally got the last of his clothing together and saw himself in the mirror. He wore a black suit over a white shirt with the black suit opened in the middle. He wore a pair of black jeans.

Kanako put on her usual gothic dress and picked up her pet cat, Kuro, and proceeded to follow her brother out of their apartment. While it is true they were still young, Keitaro swore to keep an eye on Kanako, no matter what. Their parents approved as they knew Keitaro and Kanako would be safe. After all, they were devil fruit users.

You see, the Urashima family ties go back to the dawn of pirates. Numerous members had obtained a devil fruit power after the former user passed on. A long forgotten ancestor was the one who made sure the Urashima clan kept a careful watch over the fruits, to keep them within the clan and safe from the rest of the world.

Each generation of Urashima were allowed to obtain a power, but they needed to prove themselves first. When Keitaro and Kanako went to try and obtain the fruits, their parents were stunned. Both their children had been granted the approval to obtain two powers! This had never been done before.

After obtaining their powers, the two siblings had managed to acquire a job at one of the nearest prisons.

At first, the guards were skeptical, but what they and the whole town knew was that the Urashima clan had amazing abilities, so they gave the two kids a chance to show their stuff. By the end of the week, any cell Keitaro and Kanako passed, the prisoners inside were praying to keep their sanity.

Keitaro got a steady pay from the prison and felt happy that he finally achieved his dream. With his new abilities, and Kanako with him, he could be top warden in no time.

Kanako smiled at seeing her brother happy and knew why. With how fast he mastered his devil fruit abilities, he would be top warden, and she would be there for him. Sure it didn't sound like a fulfilling future, but Kanako chose to stay with her brother. Because she knew, very soon, that her plan to ensnare her brother's heart was very close.

"Onii-san, are we visiting Granny?" asked Kanako.

"Yup, we're going to the Hinata Sou." replied Keitaro smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

look people, before you get upset at me for not updating a story, an instead made a new one, let me make something very clear.

I love writing. I love seeing positive reviews about my stuff because it helps me that I gave someone a new story to enjoy. I get it, I make empty promises about updating a story, but that's because I'm not that kind of writer. I jump form one story to the other because that's who I am. It may not seem fair, but it's hard to focus on one story and not work on another when I feel like it.

So in conclusion, I've got other stuff to worry about, so I can't focus on one story all the time. All I'm asking, is that you, and I mean all of my faithful readers, understand that. I may update a story, I might post a new one. I can't promise anything, except one thing. That I provide a new twist to my stories. Something that hasn't been done before. So again, I hope you understand. This is yugiohfan163 saying peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Top warden, Keitaro Urashima

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Urashima siblings made their way down the street til they reached the place they were visiting. The tea shop of their aunt Haruka.

They walked inside and saw a tall woman with brown hair and had a cigarette in her mouth. This was Haruka. They called her their aunt, but she was actually Keitaro's elder cousin who was raised by their grandmother. Of course, she didn't like being called that as it made her feel old.

"Hey, Aunt Haruka." greeted Keitaro with a smile who ducked as Haruka threw her fan at him. It was usually their thing to do. Whenever they visited, Keitaro would tease her with calling her aunt. It got annoying to Haruka, but she learned to smile as that was her nephew's way of greeting her.

"Hey you two. So, what brings you here?" asked Haruka taking a puff from her cigarette.

"We decided it was a good time to visit." replied Keitaro.

"Well, I appreciate the thought, but I've got some news for you." replied Haruka who reached under the counter and pulled out a letter. "This is from Granny. She wanted me to give it to you because she couldn't give it to you in person."

Keitaro unfolded the letter and began to scan over it with Kanako looking over his shoulder. "Wait, she's on a world tour?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes, but there's more." replied Haruka who waited til they were finished with the letter.

After reading it a little bit more, Keitaro and Kanako were really confused. "It says here that she wanted me to be the manager of the Hinata Sou. That doesn't sound so bad." replied Keitaro.

"If you want, you can go and check it out. But I'd be careful if I were you." replied Haruka.

Keitaro and Kanako waved bye to Haruka and proceeded to head towards the inn.

They soon found themselves at the foot of a long fleet of stairs that lead all the way to the inn they spent their time at when they were kids. Thankfully, they were able to climb them with ease as they increased their stamina when they trained to earn the devil fruits.

After a long walk up the stairs, they finally reached the top and smiled at seeing the inn the same way.

"Kanako. Why don't we split up and take a look around? Couldn't hurt to get familiar with this place if we're gonna be running it." suggested Keitaro.

"OK, but call if you run into any trouble." said Kanako with a serious face.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." reassured Keitaro as they split up.

Keitaro was amazed that the place looked the same and saw a sign near one of the doors. He read it to see that it was the inn's hotsprings. He knows now isn't a good time, but he needed to check everywhere to see if anyone was here.

He opened the door and smiled as the heat from the springs could be felt from his spot. He was about to leave, but saw a figure move towards him.

"Kitsune, that you?" Keitaro could tell from the voice that it was a girl. He began to back up, but didn't notice the pile of clothes behind him and ended up on his back with the female now standing up and with a towel around her.

Keitaro watched as the girl rubbed her eyes and took notice of him on the floor. He quickly got up and made a run from the girl as she yelled something that rebounded all around the inn.

"Pervert!"

Keitaro ran through the hall as the girls scream seemed to grab others attention. He saw a girl ahead of him draw a sword form her sheath. He quickly ducked under the blow and kept going thanks to his adrenaline.

He saw another girl with dark skin and blonde hair walk into the hall and attempted to try and tackle him. He jumped up and dodged the girl and kept running. He saw a fourth girl with short hair drinking from some booze as she noticed all the commotion.

"Kitsune! Stop that pervert!" screamed the first girl who wanted to see that man caught.

"Got it!" yelled Kitsune who held out her arms to try and block him off, but he swiftly changed his direction and slipped past her legs and continued his running.

"What's going on?" Kanako heard all the running and stepped out to see what was happening. She saw her brother being chased by a group of strange girls. "Onii-san!"

"Kanako!" cried Keitaro who was relieved to see his sister, but continued to run from the deranged girls on his tail.

"Onii-san, duck!" cried Kanako whose clothing began to get covered in bubbles. She used her speed and agility to get in close to them and began to touch them on certain areas. From the shoulders to the stomach to their arms. She stopped behind them and they all fell on top of the other, while also looking very shiny.

"What the-" Naru looked up from underneath Motoko, who ended up landing on her when they all fell down on one another for some reason, and saw a black haired girl glaring at her with bubbles and soap on her body.

"If you're done messing with my brother, you would have noticed your lack of strength. My Golden Shower drains the energy out of any I touch, which makes you weak, and also shiny. Now listen, and listen well. My Onii-san has something to say." replied Kanako moving aside to show Keitaro rubbing his head with a nervous grin.

"Well this was an odd way for introductions, but I guess it'll have to do. My name is Keitaro Urashima, and this is my sister, Kanako. We'll be the managers from now on here at the Hinata Sou."

If anyone were to walk by the inn, they would have covered their ears as the loud exclamation could be heard all over.

"WHAAAAT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Top warden, Keitaro Urashima

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka rubbed her head to try and ward off a headache. She could hear the girls scream from her tea shop, and rushed up here. Only to see Naru and the others being kept at bay by Kanako's glare.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" asked Haruka wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"This pervert tried to peep on me!" exclaimed Naru pointing an accusing finger at Keitaro.

"My Onii-san was only trying to see if anyone was home when we arrived." replied Kanako.

"More like trying to cop a feel!" exclaimed Naru forgetting what happened earlier.

"Look, let me explain what's going on." replied Haruka.

"Naru, this is my niece and nephew, Kanako and Keitaro. Granny decided that they would be put in charge here as co-managers for the inn." replied Haruka.

Naru and the others weren't real thrilled with a new manager, but kept cool.

"It's perfectly alright for Kanako-san to stay, but that vile man must leave." replied Motoko pointing her blade at Keitaro.

"My Onii-san will be co-manager. Whether you like it or not." replied Kanako.

"I like them! They'll be fun to play with!" yelled Su jumping towards Keitaro with her foot pointed at him, but went sailing over him as Keitaro ducked down. Su bounced back from the wall and landed besides Kitsune.

"Hey! Su could have gotten hurt!" yelled Naru at Keitaro.

"And what do you expect me to do? She jumped at me for no reason." replied Keitaro with a serious face.

"You should take your punishment like a man!" yelled Motoko charging at him with her blade.

Haruka shook her head while Kanako smiled as Motoko got closer to Keitaro.

Right as her blade hit him, the residents were shocked by what they saw. Keitaro was covered in a purple goo that seemed to take Motoko's attack without him flinching. The real shock was seeing the steel blade begin to melt.

Motoko let go of her sword and watched as the purple goo dissolved it into a puddle.

Keitaro stood up as the purple goo began to seep back into his body. "As you can see, me and my sister are no ordinary siblings. Don't worry, we'll only use our powers when we need to, but we will not tolerate any behavior like that again. Now, me and my sister will be getting our stuff put away in our room." replied Keitaro.

"Wait. You two are sleeping in the same room? That's sick!" yelled Naru.

"If you bothered to listen, I never said we would be doing anything like that. You just chose to jump to the conclusion of that." replied Keitaro who headed down the hall with his sister to find a room they could sleep in.

As soon as they were out of the room, Naru walked up to Haruka. "Haruka. You can't let those two be managers. That girl is trouble, and her brother will just use his position to peep on us." replied Naru.

Haruka took a puff from her cigarette before replying. "I know them more than you, and I know they wouldn't do that. You tried to attack Keitaro, and Kanako was defending him. Plus, Motoko tried to harm him with a weapon. Just be glad you didn't try to punch him." replied Haruka knowing that it wouldn't be pretty for the girl if she felt her nephew's poison.

"Now, I suggest you all leave them be, cause they will be living here." replied Haruka heading out with her cigarette.

Naru was still angry about it and decided to go give Keitaro a piece of her mind. Even though she completely forgot what happened. Motoko was still stunned by what happened to her training sword and decided to go back to training. Shinobu saw the time and decided to get dinner started. Kitsune decided to go back to watching the horses while getting drunk. Su was amazed by Keitaro's ability and went off to build something to make things more fun.

Naru marched towards where Keitaro and Kanako were heading, which happened to be the room that was below hers. She banged on the door and waited for it to open. As soon as it did, she was sent flying from a right hook that hit her chin and sent her flying through the roof.

Kanako stared through the hole and smiled at sending Naru into orbit. Keitaro poked his head out and saw the hole that Naru had made.

"You really don't like her." chuckled Keitaro going back into the room.

"She needs to grow up." replied Kanako who went back into the room as well. Keitaro was busy putting their stuff into the drawers but made sure that he didn't touch his sisters underwear. Kanako held in a chuckle at her brother's embarrassed face and knew that since they shared a room, her plan to get Keitaro to see her feelings would that much easier.

"Well, if the girls out there are going to be the occupants, than this will be fun." replied Keitaro with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kanako humored her brother as she knew what he was thinking.

Keitaro brought his face up and revealed a dark look that was another of her brothers wonderful looks. He looked like a wolf who had just cornered his prey and was about to deliver the final strike.

"It means fresh meat." replied Keitaro who just showed the side that made numerous prisoners on death row fear for their lives.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hope you like this. And if someone can help me give Keitaro a cool name to help emphasize his devil fruit abilites, while also staying close to his position as a warden, that would be great. The one who does it will get a shout out from me in the next chapter. Enjoy.


End file.
